dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ren
Perfil *'Nombre artístico': 렌/ Ren. thumb|270px|Ren *'Nombre real: '최민기/ Choi Min Gi. *'Apodo:' Choi Ren. *'Profesión:' Cantante y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Namgu, Busan,' Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''178cm *'Peso: '58 Kg *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Escorpión *'Agencia': PLEDIS Entertainment Mini Biografía Participó como bailarín en las promociones de "Wonder Boy" de la sub-unidad ASBlue, luego PLEDIS lo integró en el proyecto de "Happy Pledis 2012". Llamó mucho la atención su aspecto femenino, aún así los malos comentarios a él no le importaron. Antes del debut del grupo, las fotografías del teaser de Ren, fueron reveladas, lo que causó un gran interés por parte de los internautas en saber si era hombre o mujer. Dramas *Jeon Woo Chi (KBS2, 2012-2013) Vídeos Musicales *Hello Venus - Venus ''(Cameo) *AS BLUE- Wonder Boy (Cameo) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWx3ZyZ_UFQ%7CHappy Pledis- Love Letter (Cameo) Colaboraciones *After School - Someone is You (junto con JR y Baek Ho, en la parte del coro) *''Dashing Through the Snow in High Heels'' (2012) - Orange Caramel Programas *Strong Heart (20-Noviembre-2012) *Making of a star Nu'est landing operation (2012) *Weekly Idol *SeventeenTV *Nu'est L.O.V.E Story Anuncios *New Balance CF (2011) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'NU'EST **'Posicion: '''Maknae, Vocalista, Bailarín. *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Inglés y Japonés. *'Especialidad:' Bailar, cantar, imitaciones, tocar el piano. *'Familia:' Padres, abuelos, y hermano mayor (Minseok). *'Hobbies:' Le gusta nadar y la moda. *'Lema:' "Vivir mi vida según lo mejor de mi habilidades". *Ren siempre quiso ser cantante, desde muy joven fue su sueño, y no tiene otro más. * Segun él: "''Siempre quise ser cantante. Sin embargo, en Busan, yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ser uno. En mis años de escuela secundaria, me volví más alto y empecé a tener confianza en mis estilos. Así que ensayé en las audiciones y me convertí en uno de los alumnos en la empresa". *Es juguetón, amable, ingenuo, meticuloso y se asusta fácilmente, es muy tímido, sin embargo reciéntemente ha superado su tímidez para poder interactuar más con sus fans. *En una entrevista para la revista K-Rush Magazine Vol.4 ''comentó: "Durante mis días de aprendiz,extrañaba muchísimo a mis padres. Yo quería reunirme con mi abuelo, mi abuela y mis padres. Pero los miembros me animaban, así que estoy muy agradecido con ellos."'' *Le gusta Lady Gaga, porque es su fuente de inspiración, le gusta su ropa a la moda, su presencia en el escenario, su canto y su baile. *No le gusta que sea comparado con una mujer, aunque no hace caso en el tema. *Es el único miembro que se pinta las uñas. En una entrevista le preguntaron si el pintarse las uñas no lo hacía parecer aún más femenino a lo que él respondió: "Me gustan las cosas que son elegantes, y pensé que iría bien con mi aspecto así que lo tengo que hacer." *Ren fue votado por sus mismos compañeros de grupo como el integrante que tiene más popularidad, puesto que él tiene imágen femenina y es el más joven. *Hizo su audición para entrar a Pledis en un dia lluvioso, con la canción "Let it be" de The Beatles. *Suele ser muy serio cuando se trata de trabajo, pero al entrar en ambiente se vuelve muy juguetón. *En uno de los episodios de "Landing operation", le ganó a los demás miembros en un concurso de fuerza, lo que dejó a todos impresionados. *En uno de los episodios de "NU'EST L.O.V.E story 2" demostró ser muy bueno patinando. *MinHyun piensa que "'''El es como una espeluznante muñeca de porcelana sentada en la estantería, que te mira fijamente, esperando para asesinarte".''' *BaekHo dijo sobre Ren en una entrevista: "Esconde cosas en la cama. Nunca deja que nadie se acueste en su cama. Esconde snacks en la cama y luego se los come sólo por la noche". *Aron dijo que siempre que se ducha, canta "Halo" de Beyoncé *Ren y Minhyun participaron en la pasarela de "F/W 2012-2013 Seoul Fashion Week" para el show de moda "Big Park" del diseñador Park Yoon Soo, ya que han estado ganando atencion desde su debut debido a su estatura y particular imagen. *En "Making Of a Star Nu'est", el grupo tenia la mision de buscar unas pistas para descubrir a su fan secreto, pero Ren en vez de hacer eso, se la paso jugando solo a las escondidas por 30 minutos, porque no tenia entusiasmo alguno en buscar las pistas. *Durante los días de escuela: ''"En realidad, yo era un estudiante común y corriente que dormía durante la clase. Durante mis años de escuela secundaria, yo era bastante famoso y mientras mis compañeros de clase se preparaban para el examen de ingreso a la universidad, yo solo estaba durmiendo. No sé, pero creo que dormía porque yo solía alardear de mi popularidad. Cuando yo estaba en la escuela primaria, solía capturar ranas con mis amigos. A veces me gustaría poder volver a esos tiempos." '' *Participo nuevamente en la pasarela para la coleccion del diseñador Park Youn Soo. Enlaces *Twitter Ren *Facebook Nuest *PLEDIS Entertainment *Daum Cafe NUEST *YouTube Nuest Channel Galería big_8.jpg Ren 01.jpg Ren 02.jpg Ren 03.jpg Ren 04.jpg Ren 05.png RenSleepTalking.jpg Videografia thumb|left|295px|Ren (NU'EST) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment